This New World
by This-Is-The-Beat-Of-My-Heart
Summary: In a post apocalyptic world there are few left. Survival of the fittest reigns true in this world but human emotions always get in the way. Two of the people that were left lived together killing only what they needed and growing only the necessities. They loved each other more than another and lived life together for as long as they could.


_Eren began walking through the blackness, and_ t_ried to see through it._

_'No...I don't want to see this again...please...no!'_

_No matter how hard he tried he couldn't free himself from the dream- no not dream. Nightmare. It was a nightmare. A horrible nightmare, one he lived through every night._

_Light began pouring in through the blackness and Eren braced himself because he knew that the nightmare was coming back and there was nothing he could do to stop it._

_He watched as the scene changed to the old familiar windows of his house, the one that always ends in ruins and surrounded by bloody corpses, as it probably was right now._

_Eren watched as his mother washed the dishes with a tired smile on her face. At the time, everyone besides him and all the kids knew what was going on, how fun it would have of been to stay that naive. He watched as his younger self smiled at his mother, his precious mother. How he wished to still have her, to be able to tell her he loved her, but she was gone, the world had taken her as well._

_She looked back and caught him smiling at her, and he frowned, used to, he had hated to be caught showing affection to anyone, thought it made him look weak. He would of slapped himself if he were actually there, but the most he could do was keep everything in check and continue watching, waiting, for the definite horror to come._

_As his mother smiled at him, she dropped, and Eren's world went with her as she crumbled to the floor._

_"Mom! Mom! Wake up! Mom!" Eren ran. That was the most he could do for her right now, that much he understood, he knew that he wouldn't be able to get her up. Eren looked upon his younger, stupider self, as he ran somewhere trying to find someone, but it didn't matter, no matter how hard he would try to change the outcome, they would still all die and his mother would go with them._

_'Why...I did nothing wrong to this world, yet….it has screwed me over...so many times...and I can't find something….something to explain...why things are like this.'_

_The moment Eren walked outside he noticed the stench. It had smelled like when his mom had accidently left a tuna casserole in the fridge for a month, she had said the odor had smelled like death, and that's what surrounded him._

_Dead bodies. Everywhere, some he knew, some he was friends with, and some he couldn't even recognize because blood took over the features as it spilled off their faces and dripped onto the brown dust, that was soon to be filled with their vital fluids._

_Eren's face began tearing into a look of horror, if that was even the right word. It twisted and his face hurt and his lungs and throat they hurt, and the beautiful breakfast his now for sure dead mother had made him was spilled onto the nearest pile of dead people. He screamed as he fell to his knees._

_"No, no, no please, this..this isn't right! These people were alive this morning! What happened! Somebody tell me, please tell me!"_

_Eren curled into himself and began crying and screaming, he wanted someone to hold him, his mother, he wanted his mother. Eren sobbed louder as he realized she was gone, more than likely looked like how the people of his town looked right now._

_Eren dry heaved until his stomach felt like something was going to pop out of it, and as he laid there on the ground he could feel himself giving in to the blackness that was calling him._

_'This...this isn't fair...how could it be fair? So many people...dying...this world...it's...unfair. It took away my father...and now my mother? How will I survive? Whatever killed these people will surely reach me soon...I am young...weak...how will I survive in such a cruel world?'_

_Eren began feeling himself waking up, he always enjoyed this part, where he got to go home. He loved this part, waking up to comfort, something he hadn't had in awhile._

_And a nonexistent voice began lulling him awake and he smiled. Maybe tomorrow, he would have good dreams._

"Wake up, Eren."

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY IF YOU'RE READING MY OTHER STORY BECAUSE IT'S ON ANOTHER HIATUS RIGHT NOW BECAUSE IT'S GOING NOWHERE SO PLEASE DON'T THROW ANYTHING SHARP AT ME :( Okay so now we got that out of the way :D Okay so my friend gave me the plot and everything so basically I really own nothing of the story! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THIS STORY IT IS OWNED BY SOMEONE ELSE**

**Alright so my friend is awesome and she wants to add a message k guys? Let's call her V k?**

**V: Sexuality is just a fancy word put on a world wide human emotion. People should be able to love who they love without these labels to separate and divide everyone. Sexuality is just a word that society uses to label people. I believe that people are just people and these labels make it easier to separate, but we need to subtract the labels and add unification to make a better world. If we take away labels what do we get? We get humans reacting to the most known human emotion, love and happiness. That's all. I don't believe in labels such as gay, straight, bisexual pan sexual etc. I believe in girls coming home and telling their parents about this amazing girl she met and how she has a crush on them and her parents accepting it as normality. That's what sexuality should be, not labels just love.**

**Wise words from V :D review and I swear if anybody likes this story I will update really soon okay! and next chapter will be longer it's only because it's 12:00 A.M here people xD give me a break.**


End file.
